Tutorial: How to Play
Introduction/Tutorial When you first begin on the game, it has a tutorial to teach you about the basic mechanics of the battle in the game. Daily Login Loging in daily will give you different rewards. Every 5th subsequent day you get an item while on others you either get Gold or Points. Every 5 AM JST, the game will reset the day. Main Screen Quest: You can play the main story in the Quest button. Deck: This is where you can arrange your Brave Souls formation, upgrading, view their info and even sell cards. Equip: Here is where you can create gear and equip them on your characters. Arena: The game's PvP mode. Gacha: You can get more Brave Souls through this Gacha by expending Gacha Points and Crystals. You can also purchase equipment recipes here. Shop: This shop uses DMM Points in order to purchase in-game items. There aren't currently any in-game item purchases requiring Gold. 1. Missions- Complete them to get a reward; completing them all will give you a 2nd Takeda Shingen and will make Missions disappear from your Main Screen. 2. Rewards '- refered to as '"BOX" 'ingame, this is where you will recieve the rewards that you will get 3. '''Settings '- here you can change the Volume '''Date Invitation - this pops out in your main screen when you manage to fill up a Soul's Heart a number of times. Clicking it will send you to the Love Letter tab of the Album where you can go on the date with your soul. Quests Page 1. Level '''- shows current level, clicking will take you to the Main Page 2. '''Player Name 3. Experience Points '- shows current exp 4. '''AP '- Action Points, quests and character quests consume AP, regenerate overtime and fills after leveling 5. 'BP '- Battle Points, used to fight in the Arena, regenerates at the rate of 1 per 30 minutes( for Fridays to Sundays), and 1 per hour for Mondays to Thursdays 6. 'Gold '- consumed when combining Brave Souls, obtained in quests, selling Brave Souls and Equipment 7. '''Crystals- when fully wiped out, can be used to revive all your Brave Souls 8. Inventory '- shows your items, materials, etc. 9. '''Gallery '- records your Brave Souls, Heart Events, and Love Letters 10. '''Help 11. Brave Stars '''- every 12 Brave Stars, which are gotten from quests, you get '''1 Crystal Deck Page Deck Formation: 'Put Brave Souls you want to participate in battle in decks. There are different possible formations that will prove useful, see Combat. '''Combine: '''Level your Brave Souls via feeding them some monsters or other brave souls '''Limit Burst: '''unknown yet, probably like rebirth after reaching a specific level(?) '''Equip: '''equip your Brave Souls with Equipment '''Sell: '''sell Monsters/Brave Souls for Gold '''Details: '''check the details of Monsters and Brave Souls #'Deck '- shows the current deck, there are 3 decks in total #'Save Deck '- saves the changes you made #'Categories '''- from left to right : '''ALL, MELEE, MAGE, SHOOTER, MONSTERS, STAR--Brave souls which you put a star on.